Der Brief
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Bill muss einen Brief an seine Patentante schreiben, vertreibt sich aber lieber die Zeit mit anderen Dingen. Wird irgendwer ihn vor dem Zorn seiner Mutter retten können?


Entstanden für einen Wettbewerb zum Thema „Heldenzeit".

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren des Harry Potter Universums gehören nicht mir sondern sind das geistige Eigentum von JKR. Ich habe sie lediglich ausgeliehen und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Das einzige, was mir gehört, sind allenfalls die Plotidee dieser Story und die Rechtschreibfehler.

Story:

**Der Brief**

Es waren dunkle Zeiten, Terror und Angst beherrschten das Land. Und doch ließ sich das Leben und mit ihm der Alltag davon nur bedingt beeindrucken, weshalb Einkäufe erledigt werden mussten, Zauberer und Hexen ihren Berufen nachgingen, ihre Kinder in der Schule oder zu Hause lernten und Feiertage, Geburtstage und ähnliche Feste kamen und gingen.

„Bill Weasley! Wo willst du hin?" Ihren jüngsten Sohn in seinen Hochstuhl verfrachtend, stemmte Molly ihre Arme in die Hüften und sah ihren ältesten Spross mahnend an.  
Der knapp elfjährige Junge mit dem feuerroten Haar hielt kurz vor der rettenden Haustür ertappt inne.  
„Ich nehme doch mal stark an, dass du den Brief an Tante Muriel fertig hast?" Die drohende Haltung ließ Bill ein wenig in sich zusammenschrumpfen.  
„Ähm, noch nicht ganz, Mum. Aber er ist so gut wie fertig", antwortete er hastig. „Es ist nur so, Charlie und ich sind mit Tonks und ein paar Jungs zum Quaffelball spielen verabredet. Aber gleich, wenn ich wieder zurück bin, werde ich den Brief zu Ende schreiben. Ehrenwort!" Und damit schlüpfte der Junge nach draußen, wo ihn schon sein zwei Jahre jüngerer Bruder Charlie mit den Besen erwartete.  
„Lass mich raten, du hast noch gar nicht angefangen?", fragte dieser grinsend, hatte seine Mutter doch laut genug gesprochen, dass er auch außerhalb des Hauses alles hatte verstehen können.  
Bill nickte, grinste dann aber ebenfalls, während er mit seinem Bruder zu der großen Eiche ging, wo sie abgeholt werden sollten. Schließlich war heute vielleicht der letzte schöne Spätsommertag bevor der Herbst mit seinem Regen und den Stürmen Einzug hielt, und da wäre es doch eine Schande gewesen, die Zeit drinnen mit so etwas Langweiligem wie einem Brief an seine Patentante zu verschwenden. Zumal sie eh viel zu selten dazu kamen, mit ihren Freunden Quaffelball, eine vereinfachte Form des Quidditch, zu spielen. Es war einfach zu gefährlich zu fliegen, wenn nicht wenigstens zwei Erwachsene dabei waren, denn die Bedrohung durch die Todesser war allgegenwärtig. Und spätestens seit ihr Vater eines Abends mit zwei Beamten vom Ministerium heimgekommen war, um ihnen die traurige Nachricht zu überbringen, dass Onkel Gideon und Onkel Fabian von Du-weißt-schon-wem getötet worden waren, wussten auch Bill und Charlie, dass niemand vor diesem Bösen sicher war. Weshalb sie seither auch nicht mehr gegen die von den Eltern verhängten Vorsichtsmaßnahmen protestiert hatten. Aber an diesem Tag hatten sich Andromeda Tonks und deren Cousin Sirius Black bereiterklärt, die Kinder zu beaufsichtigen, und Bill hatte gewiss nicht vor, sich diese Gelegenheit entgehen zu lassen. Den Brief würde er einfach morgen schreiben, schließlich hatte seine Tante erst in ein paar Tagen Geburtstag. Gar kein Problem. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass seine Mutter nicht auf die Idee kam, nach dem angeblich begonnenen Brief zu suchen. Denn dann würde er wirklich Ärger bekommen...

„Pst Fred!"  
„Selba Pst!"  
Es regnete draußen und Bill hatte sich gerade im Wohnzimmer an den Sekretär gesetzt, um endlich den Brief an seine Patentante zu schreiben, als vom Flur her die unmissverständlichen Stimmen seiner dreijährigen Brüder Fred und George zu hören waren. So klein die Zwillinge auch noch waren, so hatten sie ihre Familie doch schon gelehrt, dass sie auf ihren dorzeligen Beinchen verdammt flink sein konnten, wenn es darum ging, irgendwelchen Unsinn anzustellen. Und so beschloss Bill, doch lieber einmal nachzusehen, was die beiden nun schon wieder im Schilde führten. Abgesehen davon, war das garantiert viel lustiger, als diesen Brief zu schreiben.  
Deshalb schlich er leise hinaus in den Flur, wo sich Fred und George gerade abmühten, ihre Gummistiefel an die Füße zu kriegen, und das möglichst, ohne ihre Mutter zu alarmieren, die in der Küche das Geschirr vom Mittagessen abwusch und die Wäsche zusammenlegte.  
„Buh!" Grinsend ging Bill in die Hocke und fing seine kleinen Brüder auf, die bei seiner hinterhältigen Attacke erschrocken aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten waren und umzukippen drohten. „Hab ich euch!"  
Nachdem sich der erste Schrecken gelegt hatte, blickten die Zwillinge ihren großen Bruder vorwurfsvoll an. „Du has uns ersreckt!", beschwerte sich George.  
„Denau! Voll fies!", grummelte Fred bestätigend, während er vorsichtig in Richtung Küche schielte, um zu sehen, ob Bills Aktion nicht ihre Mutter auf den Plan gerufen hatte.  
„Was habt ihr zwei denn vor?", fragte Bill ungerührt, aber mit einem verschwörerischen Blinzeln.  
Die Zwillinge sahen sich kurz an. Wenn ihr ältester Bruder so blinzelte, bedeutete das meist, dass er sie nicht verraten würde und wenn er mitkam, dann kämen sie auch an Stellen ran, für die sie noch zu klein waren... Schließlich nickten beide in stummer Übereinkunft und sagten wie aus einem Mund: „Wir dehen auf eine Espotion. In Papas Schuppen!"  
„Expedition", verbesserte Bill automatisch und sah dabei seine Brüder zweifelnd an. Der kleine Verschlag, in dem ihr Vater alle möglichen Muggeldinge aufbewahrte, auseinander nahm, verzauberte, zusammen- oder besser kaputt baute, war für die Kinder absolutes Sperrgebiet. Aber gerade diese Tatsache, gepaart mit dem extra großen Schloss, das die Tür sicherte, machte das Mysterium ‚Schuppen' für die Zwillinge regelrecht unwiderstehlich. „Und wie wollt ihr in den Schuppen kommen?", fragte Bill nun neugierig.  
Rasch hatten Fred und George ihren Bruder in ihren Plan eingeweiht und dieser war von dem Erfindungsreichtum der beiden ehrlich beeindruckt.  
„Aba wenn du mitkommst, kannst du uns hochheben und wir müssen den Slüssel nis mit den Gnomen vom Dach runtersießen", sagte Fred jetzt.  
Kurz warf Bill einen schuldbewussten Blick in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Die Predigt, die ihm seine Mutter am Abend zuvor gehalten hatte, klingelte jetzt noch in seinen Ohren:  
„William Weasley! Es ist doch wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt, wenn du einmal in deinem Leben Tante Muriel einen separaten Glückwunschbrief zu ihrem Geburtstag schreibst, statt dich jedes Mal nur mit einer reichlich knappen und obendrein ziemlich unleserlichen Zeile am Familienbrief zu beteiligen. Immerhin ist sie deine Patentante!" Unausgesprochen hing der Nachsatz „die sich hoffentlich daran erinnert, dass du nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts gehst und dafür Bücher, Kessel, Roben und noch jede Menge mehr brauchst" in der Luft. Denn schließlich war eine solche Schulausstattung nicht gerade billig, und mit sieben Kindern war im Hause Weasley Geld eher knapp bemessen.  
Dann aber zuckte Bill mit den Schultern und half den Zwillingen in die Gummistiefel. Der Brief würde ihm ja nicht weglaufen, schließlich hatte er heute Abend noch Zeit genug. Und bei Fred und George war es sowieso besser, wenn da jemand ein Auge auf die beiden hatte...

Unbemerkt von Bill hatte der fünfjährige Percy von seinem Geheimversteck unter der Treppe aus die Szene beobachtet. Und jetzt, wo sein großer Bruder ganz leise die Haustür hinter sich zuzog, fasste er einen Entschluss. Er hatte bereits am Vorabend mitbekommen, wie böse ihre Mutter auf Bill gewesen war, weil dieser den Brief noch nicht einmal angefangen hatte. Und Percy ahnte, dass das nichts im Vergleich zu dem gewesen war, was Bill an diesem Abend erwarten würde, wenn herauskam, dass der Brief immer noch nicht fertig war. Percy verstand zwar nicht, wieso seiner Mutter dieser Brief so wichtig war, dafür aber verstand er umso besser, wieso Bill gestern lieber mit Charlie Quaffelball spielen gewesen war. Außerdem ging es hier um Bill, seinen großen Bruder, der immer für ihn da war, genau wie er jetzt für Fred und George da war, damit die kleinen Teufelsbraten nicht in Schwierigkeiten gerieten. Und deshalb würde er, Percy, heute für Bill da sein und ihn vor der Strafe ihrer Mutter bewahren, die diese sonst bestimmt aussprechen würde.  
Rasch verließ er sein Versteck, wo er sich mit einem Bilderbuch beschäftigt hatte und kletterte auf den Stuhl vor dem Sekretär.

_Liibe tante Muriel.  
__Ich kann jez au son sreiben. Kann ich von Bill. __Bill is toll. __Und Bill hat gesagt du hast geburztag und er sreibt dir einen briif. Aber weil ich au son sreiben kann, will ich Bills brif sreiben. Und Bill hat ja gesagt. Deshalb sreib ich dir jez zum geburztag. Geburztag haben is toll. Da gibt es kuchen und eis das nach kürbis smekt. Das is gans leker. Und du krigs gesenke. Ich hoffe du krigs all die sachen die du dir gewünst hast. Alles liibe,  
Percy.  
Und Bill. Weil das is ja Bills briif._

Zufrieden faltete Percy das Blatt Papier zusammen und rief dann ihre Eule Errol herbei, damit diese den Brief gleich zu Tante Muriel bringen konnte.

„William Weasley! Hast du etwa den ganzen Nachmittag mit deinen kleinen Brüdern im Schlamm gespielt?" Wenig begeistert sah Molly auf die Dreckspuren, die ihre drei Söhne im Flur hinterlassen hatten. „Und was ist mit dem Brief an deine Patentante? Ich hoffe sehr für dich, dass du ihn fertig hast..." Ihre Stimme hatte einen drohenden Unterton angenommen.  
Bill wollte schon zu einer wenig erfolgversprechenden Ausrede ansetzen, als sich Percy einmischte, der seiner Mutter in den Flur gefolgt war.  
„Der Brief ist längst mit Errol unterwegs zu Tante Muriel."  
Verblüfft starrte Bill seinen jüngeren Bruder einen Augenblick an, dann aber nickte er bestätigend. „Ja, genau." Und er warf noch einen Blick zu Percy, der ihn bloß verschwörerisch angrinste und auf sich deutete.

Es waren dunkle Zeiten, in der Tat. Und alle sehnten sie sich nach einem Helden. Doch nicht immer sahen die Helden so aus, wie man es erwartete. Und auch wenn die Geschichtsbücher diese Menschen nie erwähnen würden, in den Augen der Betroffenen waren sie trotzdem Helden.


End file.
